


I Wish I Were Heather

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, POV Jack Kline, Pining, Trans Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: have you ever heard someone say that you can't truly love someone until you love yourself?maybe he was just a grouchy teenager, but jack knew that the phrase was total bullshit.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 3





	I Wish I Were Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twelve : Jealousy.
> 
> lowkey a vent fic but !!!!!
> 
> tw : the word tr*nny is used and disorded eating is implied
> 
> i use she/they pronouns for mj bc i headcanon her as using those pronouns!

have you ever heard someone say that you can't truly love someone until you love yourself?  
  
maybe he was just a grouchy teenager, but jack knew that the phrase was total bullshit.  
  
jack's never been comfortable with himself, his body has felt incorrect for as long as he could remember; whether it be the fact that he was always considered the chubby kid since elementary school or that he had to squeeze his entire ribcage for hours a day to feel even slightly better about his appearance.

of course, he's tried to change the things he hates about himself, like he's tried working out and calorie counting apps and all that shit, but the motivation for those quickly fades out and he falls back into his stupid habits, filled with guilt and frustration but not doing anything about it.  
  
jack has struggled with this for years and he's still able to fall in love, so whoever thought that you had to like yourself to like others has no ides what they're talking about.  
  
or maybe they know exactly what they're talking about and jack just thinks he knows everything because he's a highschooler, but that was for him to ponder more when he got older.  
  
jack doesn't know how his organ's found the space, but they managed to squeeze peter parker in and make jack think he was the greatest fucking person in the entire world.  
  
but, his organs also managed to squeeze michelle jones in and have his chest feel with envy everytime he looked at her; its not that jack wanted to be _exactly_ like her, he just wanted whatever it was that she had that made people's heads turn----or whatever it was that made peter's head turn.  
  
maybe it was their magazine cover figure, or their gender nonconformity, or their personality, or their _perfect fucking everything_.  
  
whatever it was, jack wanted it.  
  
he didn't really want everyone's attention, though being viewed as attractive by people would be nice, he really just wanted to get peter's attention in the way that mj did.

but, that was probably never going to happen and he would have to get over the fact that peter parker's heart belonged to a literal goddess of a teenager and not to the baby-faced tranny he became friends with out of pity; why he's remained friends with him for three years is beyond jack's comprehension, but he wasn't going to complain about getting even the slightest bit of care from peter.  
  
it would probably be the most he ever got anyways.  
  
after all, it was mj's hand that he was holding, not jack's.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
